Markless
by Caleo
Summary: This is the story of a pegasus pony, a cousin, a couple REALLY strange friends, and a cutie mark- or, rather, the lack of one. It is a Doctor Whooves and Assistant fanfiction.
1. Day One

I was flying through the woods just to get to my cousins house. I didn't have an address, but I could just ask- _anypony_ would know who _Ditzy Doo_ was! Nopony could miss the mailmare that crashed into several houses! Or went north to get the southern birds, and then there was the year she went west to get the southern birds... Oh, forget it! Let's just say my cousin is not very popular. But I kept flying. How long had I been going? Oh, yeah. Three days. I had never wished more that ponies could teleport or something. Only a few unicorns could do that! I tightened my cloak and hoped nopony would see me, not counting Ditzy, if she just happened to still live here. She would go missing for months at a time, and I hadn't seen her for four years. My daydreams were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"... And my cousin's going to be staying with me so we need to get to my house, like, super fast, so she doesn't wonder where I am. And-" I heard a sound like a pony crashing into a tree. "OW!" Wait a minute...

I saw a flash of gray and blond and heard her saying, "Man... Now my wings are hurt. Maybe muffins'll help!" Yeah... That was Ditzy. I decided to sneak up behind her and scare her. I fastened down my cloak, so nopony would be able to know who I was, other than her, of course. I also did NOT want to be teased. When you're little, it's fine not to have a cutie mark, however, I was out of school and old enough to have a job at a rainbow factory or something.

_Tip-toe, tip-toe, tip toe_... Right behind her... "BOO!" I shouted. She turned around at the speed of lightning. If she had been flying, then, BOOM, sonic rainboom!

"Lunar! Oh my goodness, how did you find me?"

"When you hear somepony crash into a tree, and then mention muffins... It's kind of easy to work out."

"Told you! Obsessed with muffins!" I hadn't noticed the chestnut pony next to her. He had a dark, very poofy mane. His cutie mark was an hourglass. He was wearing a green tie.

Ditzy seemed to be jolted to reality by something. "Oh! I really _am_ a bubble-brain! Lunar, that's the Doct- Uh, I mean, Time Turner. Time Turner, that's Lunar Spark, the cousin I said would be staying with me."

I smiled and shook hooves with Time Turner, who I suspected was not really named Time Turner. She had been starting to say "The Doctor", hadn't she?

"So, what are you guys doing?"

"Walking, duh."

"Yet you look like you fell from Cloudsdale?"

"Long story. Basically, Rainbow Dash does _NOT_ like muffins."

I laughed. Ditzy and her muffins. I would have to ask about this one... "And you just _HAPPENED_ to land near me, and this '_friend_' you seem to be dating-"

I heard a strange sound similar to a dying cat. "_I- I- Wha- But- I-_" It got even more high pitched and funny.

"Kidding, kidding!" I said laughing, "But really, you don't think this is a bit weird?"

"Wellllllllll... I was _actually_ with her." says this mysterious Time Turner.

"But you're a LAND pony. You can't walk on clouds!"

"Our friend, Gingycorn, cast this cool spell, so we could walk on clouds." This guy is really annoying me now.

"My name is Tik Tok!"Says a ginger unicorn that just finished crashing through a bush. He has a bored expression and voice.

"That's what I told him when he started calling me 'Derpy' and 'Miss Hooves.' And has he stopped? No. I've long since given up. It took a parasite and an apple pie to make that happen, though..."

Why are all my friends so distractable?

"Hi, Tik Tok, I'm Lunar Spark, Ditzy's cousin. Oh, cool name, by the way!"

"Uh... Greetings and Salutations?" Tik Tok is, by far, the strangest unicorn ever.

"Whoa... You talk like someone from, like, five hundred years ago."

Yeah, that's how I greet future friends. I know, kind of rude, but it comes with ADHD.

_"Let's try and steer clear of sensitive subjects,"_ Ditzy whispered into my ear.

"What...? Never mind. Anyhow, if I could get directions to your house, Ditzy?"

"Oh! Right! See you guys!" Says Ditzy, dragging me away. "Meet you guys tomorrow at the place?"

"Got it!" Says the so-called Time Turner.

_Great. I bet I'll just _love_ this place. First day in Ponyville- Failed._


	2. Day Two

Okay, today was the day Ditzy was supposed to meet Tik Tok and the so-called Time Turner at "The Place," and I guess that she thought I hadn't heard, or I wasn't a very nosy Pegasus Pony. Well, that was wrong. I knew I would have to find out why. So when I got up at the usual time of 4:30 AM, I got ready. For some reason, my crazy cousin never wakes up before or after 7:00 AM on the dot. Crazy, right? So, anyhow, I packed muffins and jelly, which seemed to be the only foods in this area, in case it took too long; an umbrella, for obvious reasons; a pair of scissors and a ball of twine, because you never knew when Nightmare Moon would make a comeback; a birdcage, because I just like birds; and a pair of binoculars, in case I had to spy from a distance. I was _ready for anything_. By the time I had everything, it was 6:30. I made eggs and toast. By the time I was done cooking, it was 6:59, so I set the table. Almost 7:00...

"I'm awake!" shouted Ditzy.

"I noticed. I also cooked."

"Yay! Thanks! Oh, wow... You are a REALLY good cook. I can only cook muffins..."

"That... Explains a LOT."

"Yeah..."

"So, I have some questions for you. First: How old have you heard of a pony being when they got their cutie mark?" I asked casually.

"Ohhhh... I think, like... 9 years old."

I groaned. I couldn't hide forever. "How 'bout 19?"

"One of your friends?"

"WHAT friends?"

"Wait... What? I don't follow you."

I lifted my cloak slightly.

"Ohhhh... I'm not sure what to say. I have some friends that might be able to help... Oh! Friends! I'll be back by 2:00 this afternoon! I've packed lunch and everything. Bye!"

"Seeya!" I waited three minutes, to make sure I was safe. Then I snuck out the door. I saw this pony who I recognized as Rainbow Dash. "Do you know a pony named Ditzy Doo?"

"Uh... Yeah? Why?"

"It's all very complicated. Where's she gone?"

The blue pony pointed towards the woods. Great! I could follow the path of destruction!

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome..." But I was already zooming off towards the forest. I snuck along the path, keeping alert. Stay far away from the noise she made, but not _too_ far away. Keep alert. After about 20 minutes of walking, I found her and her friends in a small clearing with a big blue box. What the hay? And they were just talking about something. I think butter and sonic rainbooms. Not absolutely sure. I perched in a tree to spy. They then said something about drawing paper and went into the blue box. From here... Oh wow. A trick of the eye? No... It was really bigger on the inside! I got down quietly and went next to the box, staying crouched near the floor. I just watched. Bigger on the inside AND full of machines? Wow. Just... Wow. There were no words.

"Got it!" I heard Ditzy exclaim. Oh! I needed to hide! I rushed into some rushes next to a creek. Huh. Ironic. Rushing into rushes... Ah well. They drew a sonic rainboom. It was really pretty. You should've seen it. For a split second Tik Tok's face had an expression of happiness. It was a perfect likeness, really. I had seen one once. Pure beauty. Ah well... I decided that I would continue watching them. Ditzy left at 12:47. Wow. Talk about inprecise. And she would get home early. I would say that I had been walking on the other side of town. She went into Ponyville and began to ask questions.

First was Rarity. "Where are the Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"I'm not sure. Ask Fluttershy."

So she did. "Where are the Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"All they said was 'CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS _APPLEBUCKERS_!' so I would assume with Applejack."

So she went to find Applejack. "Where are the Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"They didn' get cutie marks apple buckin' so they just went all like 'CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS _LIBRARIANS_!' so I'd try Twi'."

Ditzy seemed pretty worn out. When she found Twilight Sparkle she said something more like "Where..." _Huff_ "...Cutie Mark..." _Huff Huff_ "...Crusaders?"

"Well, they didn't do well in the library so they had me cast a spell on them so they could walk on clouds and went up to find Rainbow Dash. They said they woudn't be doing anything else today. Why do you ask? Are you thinking Cutie Mark Crusaders Muffin Bakers?"

"Kind of. See you later!"

I followed Ditzy to find Rainbow Dash. Ditzy seemed delighted to find three little fillies being sent away by Rainbow. "Girls! Cutie Mark Crusaders! Over here!" The girl went to her.

The Pegasus filly said "What is it, Ditzy?"

"Well, I have an opportunity for you girls. I know today is a bad time, but tomorrow, would you like to try 'Cutie Mark Crusaders Muffin Bakers?' Because my cousin is staying with me and she'd love to meet you, plus, you look like GREAT muffin bakers."

The unicorn filly shrugged. "Nothing to lose!"

I ran back home to take a shower. Almost two.

Tomorrow I might have to take care of fillies, but I had new information. _Second day in Ponyville- Slightly productive_


	3. Day Three

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Finally, 7:00!

"I'm awake!"

"I cooked again."

"YAY!"

As we finished eating, I heard a knock at the door.

"Ditzy, I can't let anypony see me. I will be hiding over there." I whispered, gesturing to the closet.

"No, you won't be. These girls can help. Plus, they're REALLY fun!"

I went to answer the door, after making sure my cloak was fastened down. There were three fillies outside the door, each one wearing a red cape with gold colored lining. There was a blue patch with a yellow pony over where their cutie marks would be.

"Ditzy? I think some girls are here to see you. I don't know them so I will go over there so there is less chance of confusion." I started off towards the closet.

"Oh, no, you don't," My cousin scolded, tying me to a coat rack. "I know a planned escape when I see one."

I sighed. I did not want to be around fillies for very long. They are _VERY_ perceptive. They _know_ when you're trying to hide something. Which sucks for me.

The yellow pony interrupted my thoughts. "Are you Ditzy's cousin? 'Cause she said you're real fun an' all that!" She smiled. So... Adorable... Cuteness overload...

She turned to Ditzy. "Why did you invite us over again?"

The little orange pegasus whispered something in her ear.

"Oh yeah..."

And then I heard a sound I will never forget. All three fillies shouted "Cutie Mark Crusaders MUFFIN BAKERS!" All I could hear for a few minutes was ringing.

"Ow...!" I muttered. I shook my head to clear away the ringing.

We all went to the kitchen and tried to bake muffins. I will admit, it was really fun. It ended with us all laughing, covered in flour. I shook myself off, resulting in a large white cloud of coughs. We laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Then we tried to _eat_ the muffins. Remember when you were little, and you ate something that your school had cooked, and you thought it was so gross it should be banished to the moon, like Nightmare Moon? Well, that's how the muffins tasted. I decided to never let fillies cook again.

That night, before bed, I started a list of stuff they should try.

_Third day in Ponyville- Very Fun!_


	4. Day Four

I woke up to a scuffling sound. My eyes opened and I sat up slightly to see what was going on. I could barely see a strange winged pony that was frozen next to me. It looked like stone. I jumped over to the light and turned it on, shaking Ditsy awake.

"What..?"

"What is that thing?!" I asked. Maybe she had put it there. Maybe it was a statue. I had kept it within my sight, just in case. I blinked.

And it was right behind me. I spun around, screaming.

Ditsy started to stare at it, never looking away. Never blinking. As if she had done this before. "It's a weeping angel. Don't let it touch you, it sends you back in time. It turns into stone whenever anypony is looking at it. But it's fast. Really fast. So you can't even blink."

"How do you know?"

"It's really hard to explain..."

"Just tell me!"

"No, I'll have The Doctor explain. I don't even quite understand yet."

Hm. When in doubt, play dumb. "Doctor who?"

"I just wanted you to say that. But seriously. Don't blink."

I had that tingling sensation on the back of my neck that I was being watched. "Ditsy... Keep an eye on that one and don't blink, okay?"

"Why?"

"I'm turning around, just for a second."

"Okay."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Three... Two... One..." I turned around slowly. There was one standing right outside the- now broken- window, with one hoof looking like it had punched through. So I did the most protective-slightly-older-cousin thing I could think of. I screamed.

"What? What is it?"

"Cuz', there's one behind you."

"DOC-_TOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR!_" she screamed.

"Nopony's voice _ever_ needs to go that high again, okay?"

"Sorry..."

That was when the roof caved in.


	5. Day Five (Seems Like It, At Least)

**Hey! What's up? Sorry for taking so long to update! I got a little sidetracked. I'm learning how to play a trombone and I have taekwon-doe on Tuesdays and Thursdays, plus a cosplay to organize, and then there's the homework overload, plus my email stopped working for a while, I have the occasional Girl Scout meeting, and church on Wednesdays and Sundays. And I've made what might be my first ever Youtube video. Yeah. Sorry, last chapter was short and this one will be too. On the bright side, I have a good, solid outline of this story in my head. Also, I have my first ever review! YAY! Thank you! If you like my story, please please PLEASE review! It's very important to me.  
**

* * *

I felt my eyes opening, and recognized that I was in a bed. _Was it all a dream?_ No. I couldn't feel my wing. But everything was a blur of white and gray, yellow and green, orange and red... Wait. No. Those were... Ponies? Yeah. Ditsy and... Ah... What was his name? The ginger one.

I blinked, so that my vision would clear up, and maybe my mind, too. I had a cast on my wing, bandages on my head, and an IV. "What's going on?" I demanded, sounding pretty much as angry as possible when you can hardly speak and it sounds like sandpaper when you do. "I remember angels. You owe me an explanation."

"OhmygoshI'msosorryIdidn'ttellyouIjustdidn'twantyoutoworryor-" She takes a breath. "Sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was afraid that... well... that this would happen... and I kept a secret from you. I'm sorry."

"You've been unconscious for five hours. You broke your wing-"

"Well, duh!"

He continues as if he didn't hear my interruption. "-and you won't be able to fly for four weeks. Also, you have a slight brain injury from the blast. You will have lower energy levels, possible memory loss, and dizziness."

"How do you-" I coughed, which cleared my throat- "How do you know this stuff?"

"He likes books. And machines. And he wanted to do research. So we let him, you know?" rambled Ditsy.

"Please don't tell me this is the same thing that happened to my dearest cousin?"

The ginger one was silent.

"Kind of on overload?" I mumbled as I felt myself slipping back into unconsciousness.


End file.
